Alexis in Blunderland (1988)
Blake is shook up to learn that the body has been dead for over 20 years old, but he suppresses his feelings. Fallon, on the other hand, becomes obsessed about the case. She tries to speak about it with Jeff, but he has no more time for her fantasies. She gives him a kiss, which is witnessed by Sammy Jo. Blake wants Fallon to drop it, but she keeps seeing him go into the basement. Fallon is determined to find out what is down there, but Blake, wisely, has it locked up. All Fallon is left with is dreaming about the corpse. Sammy Jo, after witnessing the kiss, decides she is going to move back to the Carrington Mansion and bring along Danny. When Jeff stops by Delta Rho and sees what is going on, Sammy Jo is in no mood to talk and vaguely complains to Jeff about his kiss with Fallon. Sammy Jo does not say she saw the two kiss, so Jeff assumes Sammy Jo found about the night he and Fallon slept together, and he lets it slip out. Sammy Jo is furious, but yet is still willing to move into the mansion. The following day, Sammy Jo decides to confront Fallon while she is riding horses and punches her into a tank of water. The two take their struggle into the mud and realize what is the point of fighting since neither wants Jeff. At Denver Carrington, Adam pretends to be nice to Jeff, while snooping through Steven's files on the pipeline. Adam gets Jeff to agree that he will focus on the pipeline, Adam will deal with the leases and mineral rights, while Fallon will dabble in communications. Adam also decides that he is going to use Steven's old secretary (now his), Claire, to get access to Jeff's file. Adam seduces the secretary and Claire is more than willing. Alexis returns from Africa to finally get her affairs in order at ColbyCo. She cannot believe that Dex who has been working hard in her office has left it a mess. He fills her in that two bond payments that should have arrived, have not, and the comptroller, Fritz Heath, is nowhere to be seen. Heath shows up and assures Alexis that the payments were automatic and probably were placed into a different account. That satisfies Alexis for the time being. She then gives Dex the task of selling the Carlton. Dex meets with an attractive young woman and the two write prices on a napkin to come up with a final agreement. Dex still is not doing this for free and really wants that land. Alexis cannot believe that Dex wants to be paid for his work. Just as Alexis is about to seduce Dex to ease his mind of the land, Fritz Heath arrives and informs the two that the bond payments will not be made since the two companies are bankrupt - a risk one takes when dealing with junk bonds. Dex doesn't trust Heath, especially since he is wearing a $10,000 watch but Alexis puts the blame solely on Sean Rowan. Alexis's last business dealing involves those tankers in Africa. Hamilton Stone was able to free up two of the tankers for her and is working on the other seven. Sable is happy that Hamilton Stone was able to do as she asked. As for the remaining seven ships, Sable believes they should be sold at auction for a fraction of the price. Stone is game. While taking Krystina to the doctor's, Krystle is robbed by a young boy. Krystle chases the boy down some alley. The boy trips and Krystle attends to him, only to have his mother tell her to leave him alone. Krystle offers money so the boy can see a doctor, but the woman does not want her charity. The boy keeps the money anyway, and the family goes inside a shack where they live. Krystina, Jeanette brought her along to chase down Krystle, seemed shocked that people would live in a box. Blake receives a call from Dr. Hampton who tells him what Blake had feared. Blake asks Fallon to round up the family, there is something they all need to be told. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Stella Hall ... Claire Tennyson * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Christopher Neame ... Hamilton Stone * Kenneth Tigar ... Fritz Heath * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Lorelle Brina ... Mother * Kathy McCullen ... Sable's Secretary * Lynette Marie Berry ... Marie * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * John Rixey Moore ... Buck Howser * Joe El Rady ... Youth * Patrick Omeirs ... Nate Pencroft * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * According to the production guide, that episode is the 200th installment of the show. Most of the cast got together to celebrate reaching their ultimate milestone. Only Linda Evans missed the party. 200party.jpg 200partyjoan.jpg Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).